Proteins do not act in isolation in a cell, but in stable or transitory complexes, with protein-protein interactions being key determinants of protein function (Auerbach et al., (2002), Proteomics 2:611-623). Furthermore, proteins and protein complexes interact with other cellular components like DNA, RNA and small molecules. Understanding both the individual proteins involved in these interactions and their interactions are important for a better understanding of biological processes.
The primary physiological function of chemokines reported by Allen (Allen, S. et al. (2007) Annual Review Immunology 25:787-820) is the regulation of “cell migration during routine immune surveillance, inflammation and development”. Chemokines are released in response to proinflammatory cytokines and selectively bind to a large family of G protein-coupled receptors, which mediate the physiological responses to chemokines. Chemokines were originally referred to as chemotactic cytokines.
Since discovering that the chemokine system plays an integral role in human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and the pathogenesis of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), considerable efforts have been made to understand the underlying mechanism(s) involved in order to develop potential intervention strategies (Lusso, P. (2006) EMBO Journal 25:447-456). Furthermore, any deleterious immune response associated with a particular condition, including asthma, almost invariably result from a dysfunctional chemokine system. The pathogenesis of atherosclerosis has also been shown to involve chemokine signaling pathways, with the infiltration of macrophages into arterial lesions directly contributing to this aberrant inflammatory disorder (Boisvert, W. (2004) Trends in Cardiovascular Medicine 14:161-165).
Animal model studies of chronic inflammatory diseases have demonstrated that inhibition of binding between MCP-1 (monocyte chemotactic protein-1, also known as monocyte chemoattractant protein-1, monocyte chemotactic and activating factor (MCAF) and chemokine (C-C motif) ligand 2 (CCL2)) and CCR2 (chemokine (C-C motif) receptor 2) by an antagonist suppresses the inflammatory response. The interaction between MCP-1 and CCR2 has been implicated (see Rollins B J (1996) Mol. Med. Today, 2:198; and Dawson J, et al., (2003) Expert Opin. Ther. Targets, 7(1):35-48) in inflammatory disease pathologies such as uveitis, atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, Crohn's Disease, nephritis, organ allograft rejection, fibroid lung, renal insufficiency, diabetes and diabetic complications, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic retinitis, diabetic microangiopathy, tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, invasive staphylococcia, inflammation after cataract surgery, allergic rhinitis, allergic conjunctivitis, chronic urticaria, allergic asthma, periodontal diseases, periodontitis, gingivitis, gum disease, diastolic cardiomyopathies, cardiac infarction, myocarditis, chronic heart failure, angiostenosis, restenosis, reperfusion disorders, glomerulonephritis, solid tumors and cancers, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, chronic myelocytic leukemia, multiple myeloma, malignant myeloma, Hodgkin's disease, and carcinomas of the bladder, breast, cervix, colon, lung, prostate, or stomach.
Monocyte migration is inhibited by MCP-1 antagonists (either antibodies or soluble, inactive fragments of MCP-1), which have been shown to inhibit the development of arthritis, asthma, and uveitis. Propagermanium (3-oxygermylpropionic acid polymer), a molecule that has been used as a therapeutic agent against chronic hepatitis, also has been shown to specifically inhibit in vitro chemotactic migration of monocytes by MCP-1 through a mechanism that seems to require glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI)-anchored proteins such as CD55, CD59 and CD16 (Yokochi, S. (2001) Journal of Interferon and Cytokine Research 21:389-398).
Both MCP-1 and CCR2 knockout (KO) mice have demonstrated that monocyte infiltration into inflammatory lesions is significantly decreased. In addition, such KO mice are resistant to the development of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE, a model of human MS), cockroach allergen-induced asthma, atherosclerosis, and uveitis. Rheumatoid arthritis and Crohn's Disease patients have improved during treatment with TNF-α antagonists (e.g., monoclonal antibodies and soluble receptors) at dose levels correlated with decreases in MCP-1 expression and the number of infiltrating macrophages.
MCP-1 has been implicated in the pathogenesis of seasonal and chronic allergic rhinitis, having been found in the nasal mucosa of most patients with dust mite allergies. MCP-1 has also been found to induce histamine release from basophils in vitro. During allergic conditions, both allergens and histamines have been shown to trigger (i.e., to up-regulate) the expression of MCP-1 and other chemokines in the nasal mucosa of people with allergic rhinitis, suggesting the presence of a positive feedback loop in such patients.
Kidney disease is associated with chronic inflammation characterised by the accumulation of kidney macrophages. The production of monocyte chemoattractant protein-1 (MCP-1/CCL2) by diabetic kidneys has been identified as a major factor influencing macrophage accumulation in the kidney disease arising from diabetic nephropathy (see Tesch G H (2008) MCP-1/CCL2: a new diagnostic marker and therapeutic target for progressive renal injury in diabetic nephropathy Am J Physiol Renal Physiol 294:697-701). In various animal models inhibition of CCR2 and/or inhibition of specific CCR2 pathways and/or inhibition of the CCR2 ligand MCP-1 has been shown to reduce kidney damage (see Tesch (2008) above; Rao V et al (2006) Role for Macrophage Metalloelastase in Glomerular Basement Membrane Damage Associated with Alport Syndrome, American Journal of Pathology, Vol. 169(1) 32-46; Kang Y S (2010) CCR2 antagonism improves insulin resistance, lipid metabolism, and diabetic nephropathy in type 2 diabetic mice Kidney International 78, 883-894; Kitagawa K (2004) Blockade of CCR2 Ameliorates Progressive Fibrosis in Kidney, American Journal of Pathology, Vol. 165(1) 237-246; Park J (2008) MCP-1/CCR2 system is involved in high glucose-induced fibronectin and type IV collagen expression in cultured mesangial cells, Am J Physiol Renal Physiol 295: F749-F757).
Tesch (2008) notes that selective targeting of MCP-1 has been proven to be an effective treatment in suppressing animal models of kidney disease that include diabetic nephropathy; however, such therapies have not yet been validated in human diabetic nephropathy. Treatments including small molecular antagonists of CCR2 (INCB3344, propagermanium, RS-504393) have been shown to suppress inflammation in mouse models of multiple sclerosis, renal ischemia-reperfusion injury, ureter obstruction, and diabetic nephropathy and in a rat model of arthritis; Engineered biological antagonists of CCR2 have also proven effective; Subcutaneous infusion of cells transfected with a vector expressing a truncated inactive form of MCP-1 has been found to suppress the development of renal inflammation in a mouse model of lupus nephritis. Similarly, muscle transfection with 7ND (a mutant of MCP-1) reduces renal inflammation in mouse models of renal ischemia-reperfusion injury, lupus nephritis, and diabetic nephropathy. Human trials of chemokine monotherapies for inflammatory diseases, to date, have not lead to drug approvals. Anders A-J et al considers reasons why single chemokine antagonist treatments have not been effective in disease treatments and discuss possible explanations including redundancy of single chemokine mediators and variable expression patterns of chemokine receptors. (see Anders A-J et al (2009) Questions about Chemokine and Chemokine Receptor Antagonism in Renal Inflammation, Nephron Exp Nephrol 2010; 114:e33-e38). Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an effective treatment of diseases that are caused through the CCR2 pathways.
The renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays an important role in the sympathetic nervous system and fluid homeostasis. Renin is a proteolytic enzyme secreted by the kidneys that mediates the formation of angiotensin I (AngI) from a globulin precursor, angiotensinogen (Rang, H. P., et al., Pharmacology: 3rd Edition, 1995, Published by Churchill Livingstone, Edinburgh, UK.). AngI itself appears to have little physiological importance other than providing a substrate for a second enzyme, angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE), which converts AngI to the highly active angiotensin II (AngII). However, it should be noted that AngII can be generated by alternative, ACE-independent mechanisms. AngII can in turn be metabolised to AngIII by aminopeptidases.
AngII is an extremely potent vasoconstrictor and as a consequence it has been extensively studied in the context of heart disease and hypertension pathogenesis (Ramasubbu, K. (2007) Cardiology Clinics 25:573-580).
Chronic renal disease is a major cause of mortality and morbidity, however the basic cellular events that promote its progression remain elusive and it is likely that proinflammatory mediators, leading to inflammation, hypoxia and increased extracellular matrix (ECM) deposition are a major cause of renal failure (Gilbert (1999) Kidney Int 56:1627-1637, 1999). These pathological events are accompanied by proteinuria and a decline in glomerular filtration rate (GFR), ultimately leading to end-staged renal failure. Although angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors (ACEi) and angiotensin receptor blockers are now viewed as first line treatment for chronic renal disease and have clearly been shown to confer renoprotection, chronic renal disease remains a progressive disorder, which ultimately leads to renal failure. In the collaborative study group trial (Lewis (1993). The effect of angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition on diabetic nephropathy. New England Journal of Medicine 329:1456-1462), captopril therapy, although retarding the decline in renal failure, did not halt the progression of diabetic nephropathy in the vast majority of patients. In contrast to the clinical setting, experimental studies of renoprotective agents have mostly shown complete amelioration of renal structural and functional abnormalities in commonly used models of diabetic nephropathy. A major advantage of the diabetic Ren-2 rat and the Sub Total nephrectomy (STNx) model is that as is observed in man, ACEi or angiotensin receptor blockers attenuate but do not prevent the development of renal failure (Kelly (1998) Kidney Int 54:343-352, and Kelly (2000) Kidney Int 57:1882-1894). Furthermore, the diabetic Ren-2 rat and STNx models can be used to study additional therapies which have the potential to further improve the outlook in renal disease progression in the context of concomitant ACEi or angiotensin receptor blockade.
The renin-angiotensin system (RAS), a hormonal cascade involved in blood pressure control, electrolyte homeostasis and cell growth and death, exists in the kidney at two major sites: the glomerulus and proximal tubules. The RAS has been implicated in the progression of kidney disease as blockade of this system attenuates proteinuria and glomerular and tubulointerstitial disease in both human and experimental diabetes Lewis (1993). The renoprotective effect of RAS blockers have been attributed to their ability to reduce glomerular pressure (Zatz (1985) Predominance of hemodynamic rather than metabolic factors in the pathogenesis of diabetic nephropathy. PNAS 82:5963-5967). However it has been recognized that local increases in angiotensin II can induce sclerosis and inflammation through its cell growth promoting properties (Wolf (1993) Angiotensin II as a renal growth factor. J Am Soc Nephrol 3:1531-1540). There is ample evidence from studies of various glomerular diseases that Ang II exerts cell injury by the up-regulation of other growth factors (Ruiz Ortega (1994) Involvement of angiotensin II and endothelin in matrix protein production and renal sclerosis. J Hypertens Suppl. 12:S51-S58) such as transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β). Indeed, these growth factors are produced by the kidney and are increased by Ang II, inducing cell proliferation, cell cycle arrest, and death, alterations in cell phenotype and ECM accumulation (Kelly (1998), Kelly (2000) and Kelly (2002)). Although evidence suggests that Ang II induces a variety of responses by the upregulation of growth factors, very few studies have described how Ang II promotes activation of the growth factors in the diabetic setting (Naito (2004) Am J Physiol Renal Physiol 286:F278-F287).
The efficacy of the angiotensin receptor blocker irbesartan (AT1R, market name Avapro®, SanofiAventis) in the management of diabetic nephropathy in patients with hypertension has been evaluated in two large (n>500), randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multinational trials, IRMA 2 (Irbesartan Microalbuminuria Type 2 Diabetes in Hypertensive Patients) (Parving (2001) N Engl J Med 345 (12): 870-8 and IDNT (Irbesartan Diabetic Nephropathy Trial) Lewis (2001) N Engl J Med 345 (12): 851-60).
In order to counter the deleterious vasoconstrictor effects of AngII in patients with hypertension [onset of end stage renal disease], therapeutic strategies have been developed that intervene at the level of AngII signalling. In particular, compounds that inhibit the activity of ACE, preventing the conversion of AngI to AngII, and those that specifically block the activation of angiotensin receptors (ATRs), have been employed in the treatment of such conditions (Matchar, D. B. (2008) Annals of Internal Medicine 148:16-29).
The inventors have shown the heteromerisation of the angiotensin receptor with members of the chemokine receptor family (WO2010/108232). The inventors have shown that the chemokine receptor associates with the angiotensin receptor as a chemokine receptor/angiotensin receptor hetero-dimer/-oligomer. The inventors have shown that the CCR2 associates with the AT1R as a CCR2/AT1R hetero-dimer/-oligomer.
Angiotensin and CCR2 signalling pathways have previously been shown to interact. For example: angiotensin II effects on vascular pathologies are attenuated by deficiency of the CCR2 receptor (Daugherty A (2010) Clin Sci (Lond). 118(11):681-9; Ishibachi M (2004) Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biology 24; Tieu (2011) Aortic Adventitial Fibroblasts Participate in Angiotensin-Induced Vascular Wall Inflammation and Remodelling J Vasc Res 48(3) 261-272).
Furthermore, angiotensin II, which induces MCP-1 expression, increase with age resulting in upregulation of MCP-1 and its receptor CCR2. This upregulation can also occur in various diseases. (Spinetti G (2004) Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol 24(8): 1397-402).
Angiotensin receptor blockers have been shown to inhibit the expression of MCP-1 and CCR2 (Dai (2007) British Journal of Pharmacology 152, 1042-1048).
The inventors have surprisingly found that the administration of an angiotensin receptor blocker together with a chemokine receptor pathway inhibitor overcomes some or all of the shortcomings of the prior art.
The preceding discussion is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the invention. It should not be construed as in any way limiting the scope or application of the following description of the invention, nor should it be construed as an admission that any of the information discussed was within the common general knowledge of the person skilled in the appropriate art at the priority date.